Rose's Day
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: A collection of Rose/10 one-shots where they are doing shockingly domestic things. A bit of plot tying them all together.
1. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"Doctor, I want you to promise, no, I want you to _swear_ that for the rest of the day there will be no aliens, except you of course, no prisons or dungeons, no investigating, no sonicing, no paradoxes, and _NO_ running." Rose glared at the Doctor who took a sudden interest in his shoes and his hair.

"Yes Rose, we can do whatever you want today, it's your perfect domestic day, okay?" The Doctor replied. Yesterday, the Doctor had landed them on a planet whose inhabitants locked them in a dungeon, thrown peanuts at them, and tickled their feet. Talk about cruel and unusual punishments. They had to escape the dungeon, save a whole species, and do a _LOT_ of running.

"Can we start my day with shopping?" Rose asked, her eyes bright and filled with hope.

"Rose Tyler, I am a Time-Lord, over nine hundred years old, I'm the Oncoming Storm for crying out loud, and you want me to go shopping?"

Rose nodded, "You only have like, two suits that you ever wear. You look great in them and all, but I want clothes and I can get you some too! It'll be fun, Doctor!"

The Doctor moaned and then came up with a suggestion, "How about I take you to the planet of fashion in the year 7863? That's the year when the famous empower of Tolinshire took hold of th-"

"Doctorrrrr," Rose groaned, "Earth. How about the year 2010? Pleaseee?"

The Time-Lord looked and her and reluctantly started setting the coordinates of the ship. The TARDIS made its usual nice whooshing sound, and then they landed. Rose stepped outside to see they were in Paris, and it was absolutely beautiful. The Doctor shut the door after them and gestured widely at the city with his right arm, "Welcome to Paris," He said with a bad French accent, "Home of the Arc De Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, the Champes-Élysées, the Palace of Versailles, the Louvre, and also the home of-"

"Shopping!" Rose exclaimed as she ran into a building to their right. The Doctor sighed, he was hoping he could still talk her out of it. He followed her inside and looked around at all the fancy French clothes. "Oh my god. Doctor. Look at this dress isn't it cute?" She held up a red dress with black polka dots on it up to herself and twirled. Then Rose walked around the store and grabbed several different dresses, shirts, skirts, etc. to try on.

The Doctor was about to sit in a comfy looking chair in the corner of the store when Rose grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the men's section.

"Look at the ties, you could use some more," She said encouragingly.

The Doctor looked at the posh ties and suits and frowned. "But I don't even like any of these clothes!" The Doctor complained like a five year old.

"You would look SO cute in this though," said Rose holding up a white v-neck shirt.

"I don't do V-necks, they're not cool."

"Please just try it for me," Rose sighed.

"I'll try on whatever you want but it doesn't mean I'm getting it alright?" He said, surrendering.

"Really?!" She said darting around picking out clothes for him, not giving him a second to change his mind. After she picked out over twenty various articles of clothing, he got a dressing room. After he put on each shirt she made him give her a little fashion show.

He walked out of the dressing room wearing a red and white stripped T-shirt. "I look like Santa, Rose!" He groaned. Rose just giggled and threw another shirt at him. He came out again wearing a white T-shirt with a kitten on it. "Okay now you're just messing with me."

"Oh, you should try on some hats!" She exclaimed, picking out a few and throwing them over the dressing room door.

"Hats?! Have you ever seen me wear a hat?"

"First time for everything?" She suggested, pulling out another.

He walked out wearing a gray shirt and a pink beanie this time. "I can't save the planet looking like this, Rose Tyler!"

"Sure you can! Okay, now pick out your favorites and we'll buy them. Then we can go shoe shopping!"

"The only clothes that I liked were this white shirt and vest," He said raising them up, "I'll get them."

"Only two things?! We have practically all the money in the world and you just want a vest and a T-shirt?! Let's just buy all of it!"

"Not the kitty shirt," He complained. Rose bought the bundles of clothes and dropped them off in the TARDIS. "Can we go to a planet _now_?!"

"Shoes first!" She said, grabbing his arm and bringing him to what looked like a French shoe store. They walked inside to see shelf after shelf of high-heels, Toms, Uggs, and sneakers of all shapes and sizes. "You always wear your trainers, but we can mix it up a bit. What shoe size are you?"

"Twelve," He mumbled.

Rose selected size twelves in various shoes for him to try on. "Okay, I got a bunch," She said, sliding his red trainers off of his feet. First she handed him a pair of bright pink sneakers.

"Rose, I am not even going to bother trying those on."

She laughed and handed him a 'manlier' pair. "What about these?"

"Hey, those actually don't look that bad!" He examined the black and gray sneakers. He tried them on and smiled, standing up. He leaned on his heels and immediately fell over.

"Doctor!" She was crying from laughter, "Those are Heelies!"

"Rassilon, what is a Heely?!" He exclaimed, taking the shoes off like they were poisoned and throwing them on the ground.

Rose took a pair of Heelies in her own size and put them on to demonstrate. She leaned back on her heels and rolled forward.

"What pesky ape invented this?" The staff of the store looked at them like they were insane, which wasnt far from the truth.

"You mean humans," She corrected, rolling around. "And they're for little kids, kind of fun though, come on, try again!"

The Time-Lord moaned and put the shoes back on. He stood up cautiously, grabbing onto Rose for support. "You're right, these are kind of fun," He said, then slipped again and brought Rose down with him. "Can I get them?" He asked, like a child asking his mum for cotton candy.

"Well, they're for seven year olds, and you'll probably slip a lot, but sure." Rose purchased the shoes and went back to the TARDIS with him. He fell a lot in his new shoes on the way there. "Guess what Doctor, it's only 9:00am, we have the entire rest of the day, come on!" Rose said, laughing evilly.

"Why did that tire me out more than running from aliens?..." He muttered.

"Next we are totally going to the spa!" Said Rose grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the TARDIS.

'Oh _no..._' He thought.


	2. The Spa

Thanks for your support on the story so far! Please don't forget to R&R! I take all criticism and tips seriously and into consideration! :)

* * *

Back on board the TARDIS, the Doctor was still trying to convince Rose to do something else. "You know what's fantastic? A meteor shower seen from the pla-"

"Orrrrrr," Rose said covering his mouth with her hand, "We can go to this spa that my mate Shareen recommends in Campos do Jordão."

"Earth spas are nothing compared to the amazing spas on the planet Yultur! It's literraly nick-named 'The Spa Planet'."

"Alright, let's go there," Rose said happily. She heard the Doctor breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that going somewhere other than Earth might make it a little more fun, and she laughed to herself. He put the coordinates in the TARDIS and pulled the lever.

When the whooshing ended, Rose ran to the door and opened it, revealing a stunning sight. They were inside what looked like a posh Earth mall, only a thousand times bigger and fancier. There were hundreds of small shops, restaurants, spas, and services on either side of them. In the middle of the huge hall there was a garden platform, with flowers Rose had never seen before all lined up. The TARDIS was against the short wall of a beautiful fountain, filled with a sparkling light-green liquid Rose had never seen.

"Doctor it's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, squeezing his hand and hugging him.

"You should see outside the mall, there are giant valleys made enti-"

"Which spa is the best you think?"

Rose led him to an information desk that she had spotted, there was a human behind it, a thin lady with short brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a fancy red dress, and was holding some sort of a scanner in her hand.

"Welcome!" She said, scanning Rose with the device, "Name: Rose Marion Tyler, Species: Human, Planet of origin: Earth, is all this information correct?" Rose nodded, and the lady proceeded to scan the Doctor. "Name... Unknown. Species... Unknown. Planet of origin," The lady frowned and shook her device, "Unknown?"

"Yep that's me," The Doctor said with a smile walking away from the desk.

"Please come back to the desk, sir." The lady said politely, though she said the word 'sir' very slowly and carefully. "Please come with me for further examination, visitors with missing information are not allowed on Yultur."

"Sure I'll come with you. Rose, go have fun okay? I'll be there soon."

"Oh no you don't," Rose said giving him a death glare, "Name: Doctor, Species: Time-Lord, Planet of origin: Gallifrey, and he's coming with me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. He sent he information lady a please-help-me look.

The lady wrote down the information on a board on her desk. "What are you looking for today?"

"Where are the best spas?"

"If you go down there to shop number 13,908 you'll find the Yultur Glory-Day Spa, it's the finest in the galaxy."

"Sounds great, thanks!"

Rose and the Doctor walked down the wide hall to the spa. The large sparkly pink doors opened for them, and closed after them when they entered.

"Welcome!" An african-american man with a shiny bald head and a tuxedo said, "What can I interest you in?"

Rose looked above him and saw a big sign with a list of services. They were in a tiny room with only a desk and an elevator, probably leading to each service available. "Hmm... What about a mud bath?" She asked the Doctor.

He looked at her in disbelief, "A _mud_ bath?! But that's so..."

"Domestic, I know! Let's go!"

The man led them into the elevator and pushed the button for floor 39. The elevator moved up faster than any elevator Rose had ever seen. When it reached their destination it made a loud ding. They stepped out into a large room with about thirty mud bath stations, an attendant at every single one even though they were all empty. "This is our third floor of mud bath stations, you both are lucky, the first two floors are full so you have this one all to yourself, you may pick your station."

Rose smiled and nodded, and the man went back into the elevator and left. "Can I have this one please?" Rose asked politely, pointing at the one closest to them.

"Absolutely! The attendant standing there said. "The mud bath will cost four hundred and ninety nine Yuls for each of you."

The Doctor reached into his pockets for money and felt nothing in them. "Rose," he whispered, "Where is my sonic screwdriver, and where's my psychic paper?!"

"I knew you'd be tempted to use them, so I emptied out your pockets on the TARDIS when you weren't looking. But don't worry, I have money!" The Doctor's jaw dropped open, not necessarily with anger, but more shocked at the fact that she had been able to do that when he wasnt paying attention. He never even took off his jacket!

Rose pulled some intergalactic money she had taken from the Doctor and counted it out, "I only have six hundred Yuls..."

The Time-Lord was about to argue that he didn't really need or want a mud bath, and that he could just wait, but the attendant suggested, "It's only five hundred and fifty Yuls if you share." Rose smiled and gave the money. The attendant filled the large bath with mud, and another woman came to take them to changing rooms. She handed Rose a swimsuit to wear, and gave the Doctor the option between a speedo and paper underwear. Rose was laughing her head off when he chose the paper underwear.

"You will never mention this again Rose Tyler," He said.

They both changed and got into the bath. "Seeeeee? Isn't this relaxing?" She asked him.

The Doctor smiled, his Rose, so beautiful and so evil. A human had him, the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the last child of Gallifrey, taking a mud bath. In paper underwear.


	3. A Movie And A Cake

"Well Rose, as much fun as that manicure and pedicure was, can we go now?" The Doctor asked, pouting.

Rose examined her fresh pink nails with glee, "But Doctor, it's only 11:00, we have plenty of time to do more fun stuff!"

The Doctor walked into his TARDIS, and started tinkering absent-mindedly with the console. "Alright then, where are we going next?"

"Well... We can watch a movie!" Rose suggested.

"That doesn't sound so bad, the TARDIS has a movie theatre you know, with lots of options."

"Let's go look!" Rose grabbed his hand and led him through the TARDIS hallway to a door. Inside was a huge movie room, complete with a pop-corn machine, several shelves of movies, ten comfy chairs, and an unbelievably big flat-screen television.

"That's weird... Why did the TARDIS replace all my good movies with these romance ones?" The Doctor muttered, searching through the films.

"Well, the TARDIS can think, right? Maybe she thought we should watch a romance movie. How about The Princess Bride?! I've never seen that before!"

The Doctor groaned and silently yelled at his ship. "I've seen that one like, six times."

Rose knew he was lying, but put it back anyways, "Ohhh! How about The Notebook?"

"Seen that seven times."

"Oh yeah? Name two characters." Rose said, smiling with her tongue pointing out of her teeth, knowing she had won.

"Um... Uh," The Time-Lord blushed, "Robert and Lily?"

Rose laughed and put the movie in the DVD player. The film started, and The Doctor looked bored after about twenty seconds. But sure enough, after a half hour, he was completely immersed in the plot of the movie.

After an hour of watching, Rose paused it. "Wait what are you doing?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Calm down I just want to get more popcorn."

"You humans really do make good movies," He said.

When the movie was finally over, Rose turned on the lights in the movie room to see the Time-Lord crying. "Doctor, are you crying over The Notebook?"

"Of course I'm not crying over a silly ape movie, what are you talking about?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm just uh, tired is all."

Rose laughed, "You're totally crying from the part where Allie realizes who he is."

"It's emotional okay?!" He said looking away from Rose.

"Awwh, Doctor come here," She hugged him tight. "Now, what next?"

* * *

"Maybe you should get to bed and we can end this day, it's getting kind of late," The Doctor said.

"It's 1:10."

"Yeah well..." He began.

"Come on!" She pulled him up and back down the hall.

He laid his hand on the console, "Thanks a lot for picking that movie, you knew it'd make me cry," he muttered to the ship.

"I'm kind of hungry, the popcorn didn't fill me up. Can we bake something in the TARDIS kitchen?"

"Sure," The Doctor grinned, "We have plenty of bananas. Go grab one, oh and bring me one too."

"No no, like can we actually _bake_ something?" Rose asked.

"Like what?"

"Chocolate cake sounds good," Rose said, walking towards the kitchen.

The Doctor stopped in front of the door before Rose could enter it, "We don't have a recipe."

"Let me just check."

The Doctor sighed and moved out of the way. And just as Rose had predicted, the TARDIS had placed a recipe, big bowl, whisk, rubber spatula, and ingredients on the counter. "I hate you so much," The Time-Lord whispered to his ship. All he got in reply was a light hum in his head.

"Okay, Doctor," Rose handed him the recipe, "Set the oven to 450 degrees Fahrenheit." He nodded and pushed some buttons on the oven. He saw Rose pouring things into the bowl. "Can you crack three eggs and put them in here?"

"Uh yeah, sure," He nodded, not wanting to admit he wasn't sure how to perfectly crack an egg. He took one from the carton and slammed it on the edge of the counter to open it. He tried to hold the yolk and egg white in his hand and lower it into the bowl, but he got tons of shell inside, too. And made a mess all over the kitchen.

"In nine hundred years have you seriously never learned how to correctly crack an egg?" Rose started laughing her head off.

"I do know how to crack an egg! That was just a uh, warmup." He scooped the egg from the bowl and threw it into the garbage. He took another egg from the container, with Rose watching carefully this time, and hit it again on the edge of the counter. Satisfied with the crack, he tried to bring it towards the bowl, but clumsily dropped it all on the floor. "Um... Oops." He said blushing uncontrollably.

"You definitely don't know how."

"We didn't have to crack eggs on Gallifrey!" He said defensively.

"You're just mad that I know how to do something better than you," Rose smirked at him.

"Bu- You- Okay, fine, you try it then! It's not easy." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay, I will." Rose carefully stepped around the egg on the white tiled floor and grabbed another brown egg from the container. She cracked it on the counter, brought it over the bowl, and had the yolk and egg white spill out perfectly. She threw away the shell and looked at the Time-Lord triumphantly.

"My eggs were messed with by the TARDIS," He stated simply.

Rose chuckled and cracked two more eggs in the bowl. She also threw in the other ingredients. "You put in the vegetable oil okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," He said, taking out a measurer and pouring in the oil. He walked over cautiously with the container in hand, ready to pour the liquid in the bowl, when he slipped on the egg that was still on the floor.

Rose couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the Doctor laying on the floor, vegetable oil all over his hair and face, and blushing. "Are you okay?" She giggled.

"That," He stated, "Was on purpose." He tried to get up but slipped again. Rose caught him and helped him up.

"Sure it was. Oh my god, Doctor, you look ridiculous." He looked in the reflection of the bowl and saw his hair was ruined, and vegetable oil was dripping from his glasses. "Here," she got a paper towel and started to dry him off.

"Please don't ever speak of this again," He muttered as he dried off his glasses.

"Can I mention you shopping, wearing paper underwear, or crying at The Notebook?"

He replied with a groan, "You're more evil than a slitheen."

Rose laughed, "I know."

When he was (mostly) dry, she poured in the oil herself and mixed the ingredients. She poured it into a cake pan, and stuck it into the oven. She set the oven timer for thirty five minutes.

"Thirty five minutes? That's loads of time! What do you want to go do?" He asked.

"We could just wait here and talk," She suggested, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, uh, yeah, talking, sure." After five minutes of the Doctor rambling about some species called Orps, he ran over to the oven and checked on the cake. "Why isn't it done yet?" He asked Rose.

"It has been five minutes Doctor, of course it's not done." Sometimes she forgot how different he was to humans, he paced the room.

"Do all humans wait thirty five minutes for cake?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, and sometimes, when you take it out, it's still not done, so you have to wait even _longer._" She said over-dramatically.

"That's awful..." He murmured, checking the cake again. "Thirty five whole minutes..."

"It's really not that long, you're just not used to it what with owning a time machine and such."

"I could live without a time machine, I wouldn't want to, but I _could_."

"Let's test you, for the next half hour, no leaving the room, no checking the cake, and no complaining."

"Deal! If I win, we get to go on an adventure, if you win... Then... Um..." His voice trailed off in thought.

"If I win I get to pour the rest of the vegetable oil on your head," She laughed at the thought.

"Deal!" He said, grabbing a chair and sitting down. After one minute of silence he thought to himself, 'Maybe the oil wasn't _that_ bad...'


	4. Amusement Park

A head covered in vegetable oil, the Doctor dried off his hair as Rose debated what they would do next. "What's another domestic activity?" She asked.

"Saving a planet," He suggested.

"Something sooo domestic you will faint," She teased.

"Please don't make me pay a mortgage, Rose!"

She laughed and helped him dry off his hair. "Oh... What about an amusement park?"

"An amusement park? Those places are just full of scams!"

"If you take me I'll win you a goldfish."

"No way, I speak goldfish, I don't want to listen to it complain all day," He said.

"You speak _goldfish?_ What's next, you speak parakeet?"

"I dabble," He winked at her, "Okay, amusement park it is!"

After the TARDIS lurched and yanked them to the right and left, they landed. Rose walked out excitedly to see a large field, filled with roller coasters and tents. "Wow! This looks incredible!" She exclaimed. But as he walked out of the TARDIS, Rose felt a rain drop on her nose. "Oh no... It's raining..."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, everything is a billion times more exciting in the rain!" He smirked and grabbed her hand, guiding her to the nearest roller coaster.

"Have you ever been on one before?"

"A roller coaster? I don't think so. But I've been on much more exciting things, this should be nothing compared to that."

The line quickly disappeared because of the rain. The coaster was appropriately named "The Bounce." It had loops and drops everywhere, including a part where the track was purposefully broken. "This is huge," Rose muttered as they bought their tickets, "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"If you really want we can get off," He said.

"That's ok, it can't be much worse than running from aliens, right?"

He laughed and squeezed her hand, "Right."

They got into the coaster car, and were given a speech about keeping their hands inside at all times. They were the only ones on the ride. Eventually, the car started going up. It was yellow with red flames on the side, and the entire ride was soaking wet. "This is really high," Rose said, trying not to look down.

The car reached the climax of the first hill and started going down at a breathtaking speed. Rose screamed, but not as loud as the Time-Lord who was yelling at the top of his lungs. She saw him instinctively reach for his sonic screwdriver, then stop. He could feel the rain and wind and adrenaline on him, and he was terrified.

The car kept increasing speed until it reached a loop. They went upside down and the Doctor completely forgot the entire 'keep-your-hands-and-feet-inside' speech. "Oh RASSILON!" He screamed as they went into another larger loop.

They started going uphill again and Rose and the Time-Lord caught their breath. The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan. "Are you okay?" Rose laughed.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm... FINEEE!" They went down-hill again, even faster than before. The track ahead of them was broken, and Rose could practically feel his temptation to pull out the screwdriver and stop their car. He closed his eyes and gripped her hand with an iron hold. For a second, when they hit the broken track, they were floating in the air. They landed again safely and continued flying forward until they eventually came to a sudden stop.

They walked out of the car, and Rose exclaimed happily, "That was fun! We should go again!" She looked over at her partner, who was clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Fun... Right... Yes..." He muremered, holding onto her so he wouldn't fall down.

"Are you alright?!"

"I have... Superior Time-Lord physiology, of course I'm alright.." He fell on the grass.

"I think human 'physiology' is better in this case, Doctor."

"Nonsense," He moaned, pulling himself up.

"Want to go to a nice relaxing tent to play a game?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked over to a blue and yellow striped tent with a man inside. "Hello! Knock over all nine bottles and win a goldfish! Just three dollars!" He gestured to a pyramid of nine plastic bottles.

"Shut up will you!" The Doctor spoke in the direction of the man.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Oh no, I'm not talking to you, sorry, I'm talking to them." The Doctor pointed behind the carny at the pile of goldfish in bags.

Rose blushed and spoke to confused man, "Oh um... Sorry, my friend here is a bit, you know," She mouthed 'crazy.'

"Oi! I saw that Rose Tyler! Do you want me to win you one of these or not?"

"I can win one myself, you know," She smiled, paying the man three dollars. He handed her two red balls to throw.

She threw the first one perfectly at the bottom middle of the bottles. Seven of them fell down, and Rose stuck her tongue out at the Doctor. Then, she threw the other ball and was only able to knock down one of the two remaining bottles.

"Awwh, I swear I hit both of those," She frowned, backing away from the tent.

"Let me have a go," The Time-Lord said, giving the carny three dollars. The man set up the bottles again and gave him the two red balls. "Hard to see in the rain," He muttered. "Oh be quiet!" He spoke to the goldfish again, "Really?" He eyed the carny suspiciously, "Can I see these bottles really fast?"

"There's nothing to see."

"I bet that one right there," He pointed, "Is glued to the table."

The carny's face turned red, "That's preposterous!"

The Doctor jumped over the counter and approached the bottles. He removed them all carefully, placing them aside, but was unable to move the last one. Rose spoke up immediately, "We want a goldfish and free cotton candy, then we won't say a word."

"Deal!"

* * *

Rose took a big bite out of her pink cotton candy and smiled at the Doctor. "I'm going to name our fish..."

"He wants to be called 'Shark.'" The Doctor said, pulling out a fish bowl from a shelf in the TARDIS hallway.

"You totally do not speak goldfish," Rose giggled.

"How else do you think I knew that bottle was glued down?!" He filled the bowl with water. "Yes I know she's very pretty!" He said to the fish.

"A goldfish called me pretty?"

"Yep," He smiled.

"You know, when I said I'd travel with you I thought it would be filled with aliens and planets, but here we are, listening to a fish flirt with me."

"Hey, it was your idea to have a domestic day! No! My glasses are cool, Shark!"


	5. Fishing

"Let's go fishing now!" Rose smiled, watching him toy with some pieces on the console.

"Fishing? Like, on a lake?" He said, as if that was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Yeah, I've been before, it's fun!"

"Well, I don't have a single fishing rod! What a shame. Guess we can't go." He looked at her pouting face and puppy dog eyes and eventually gave in, "Fine! Fishing rods are in the third storage room of the ship."

Rose ran off to go find them and he began putting in the coordinates. "Where are we going?" She asked, walking back out carrying fishing rods and bait of all sorts.

"Puntarenas, Costa Rica!" He said, happily pulling the lever and listening to the soothing whooshing of the TARDIS.

Rose opened the doors and stared at the brilliant sight. They were on an empty beach, with a stunning blue ocean in front of them. The sand was soft and light, and there were seashells and rocks all around the police box. "I'm surprised nobody would question a police box in the middle of the beach," She muttered.

"What do you think?" He said proudly, knowing he had impressed her again.

"It's wonderful!" She put down the fishing rods and walked around, feeling the light sand on her hands. "But there's no boat."

He frowned, looking around, "Be right back!" He ran back into the TARDIS and shut the doors. The ship disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds. "Look! I got a boat!" He said happily, gesturing to a large wooden fishing boat that was inside the TARDIS.

"How did you fit that in there?!" She asked, laughing. "And how will you get it out?!"

"Oh er..." He tried to bring it through the doors but it was too large. "Good question, Rose. You're full of good questions. But um... Be right back again!"

A few minutes later the TARDIS came back, and he was holding a smaller boat that could fit through the doors. "That's puny!" She watched as he struggled with the heavy but small boat.

"Rassilon, how does this thing even float?!" He tugged on it, trying to get it out of the doors.

"Need help?" Rose offered.

"No... No I'm good." The Time-Lord fell backwards onto the sand, and the boat landed on top of him.

"Are you okay?!" She giggled, lifting it off of him.

"I'm fine!" He called from under the boat. He stood up and wiped sand off of his pants. "Now let's get this on the water!"

Together they shoved and pulled the boat down the beach. It was made of a light birch wood, and was big enough for two people. Eventually, the Doctor and his companion got it to the water, watching it bob up and down. "Okay, so what do you know about fishing?" Rose asked.

"You're the one who has been fishing before," He loaded the ship with the rods and bait, "What do you know?"

"Um..." She thought for a moment, "Well. We need to know what kind of fish we're going to catch and what they like for bait."

"We're in Costa Rica, the fish at this spot consist of sailfish, marlin, tuna, dorado, wahoo and snook."

"So you know that but don't know how to fish?"

"Well, yes," He admitted, hoping in the boat and gesturing for Rose to follow him.

"But all fish like worms!" She took out a bag filled with squirming worms. "These are gross though."

"Worms to fish?! That's awful Rose, you know I hate violence!" He said, staring at the bag in disbelief.

"Okay, we'll use hot dogs or something."

"Hot dogs used to be living," He frowned, debating the idea.

"Yes well, we can't bring them back to life."

"Okay," He said reluctantly, getting out a bag of cut up hot dogs that was with the pile of baits.

"So... I think... We put this on here... And do this..." Said Rose, adjusting her fishing pole and putting the hot dog on.

After thirty minutes of failures, they had finally set up their rods correctly. They cast them out into the ocean, watching the bobber go up and down slowly. "How long does this take?" He asked.

"I think it can take a very long time," She said, knowing his patience wouldn't last. 'The Time-Lords really don't live up to their name," She thought.

"Come on fish! Eat the hot dog!" He cursed in Gallifreyan. "Rose! I'm bored."

"It's been five minutes, Doctor," Rose laughed, "Stop shaking the line, they'll come faster."

"Why did I agree to this?!" He mumbled, staring down the bob.

"Hey, I think I got a bite!" Rose exclaimed, reeling in the line. Sure enough, a small tuna had taken the bait.

"Hey there, Frederick!" The Doctor smiled.

"Frederick?"

"I told you, I speak fish. Now throw him back, he has a party to get to."

Rose shook her head at the Time-Lords's strangeness and put 'Frederick' back in the water. "Hey, look at your bobber Doctor!" She exclaimed.

He reeled it in quickly, but the fish thrashed and fought. "Woah!" The strong fish tugged the line hard enough to pull the Doctor over the boat and into the water. He let go of the rod.

"Here! Grab my hand!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor with his soaking wet suit and hair popped up to the surface, "Why? The water's not that cold." Then he looked down and did a fake yelp, "Oh no something has got my leg, save me Rose!"

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and jumped into the water laughing. She splashed him and swam away before he could get her. "Oi! Stop that!" She laughed uncontrollably as he grabbed her foot and stopped her.

"First one back to the TARDIS wins!" He announced, swimming towards the distant shore.

"Cheater," She mumbled, following after him, leaving the boat behind.

* * *

With a warm towel around each of them, they were standing in the TARDIS hallway. "Okay, where to next?" He asked, knowing it was no use saying they should just go and save a species or stop a monster.

"We should play tennis!" She said, drying off her blonde hair.

"Tennis? Like, tennis?" His eyes widened.

"Bet I'd beat ya."

"You're on, Rose Tyler!" He grinned and ran back to the console room.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know a whole lot about fishing, so sorry if there are some inaccuracies in there, can't always trust Google. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Tennis!


	6. Tennis

"Alright, so we've got two tennis rackets, I have a big bag of tennis balls, all we need is to find a court!" Rose smiled excitedly. "Please tell me you're not going to wear your pinstripes for tennis?"

"This is good for any occasion!" The Doctor gestured towards his formal outfit.

"Say that when you're all hot and sweaty, yeah?" Rose stuck her tongue out of her teeth.

"Hot and sweaty?..." He said with disgust, setting the TARDIS coordinates. "I'm a Time-Lord, Rose, surely by now you've noticed I don't get 'hot and sweaty'."

"Sure," She teased, opening the TARDIS doors to find a large tennis court with a high fence surrounding it, and a forest around the fence. There was a gate which led to a path, and it was pitch dark outside. "Doctor, it's night time."

"Night time makes anything more fun! And, oh good! It's a Saturday! So glad we didnt land on a Thursday afternoon," He shivered at the thought and walked out the police box doors, shutting them behind him. "Now, ready to lose?"

"I'm ready to kick your Time-Lord butt," She smirked, placing the bag of tennis balls on the ground and picking one out, then bouncing it on the court with her racket. "Want to play to five points?"

"Are you kidding? I've tied Rafael Nadal," The Doctor grinned brightly, walking towards the other side of the net, remembering his match with the famous tennis player.

"Sure you have," Rose mumbled, throwing the ball up into the air and striking it hard with her racket, sending it over the net to the Doctor.

It struck in the middle of his court, and to her surprise he returned it easily, making a big show of twirling his racket around before hitting it back over the net. Finally, he had found something that he could beat her at. Was that a rude thought? His eyes focused on Rose as she hit the ball again and again, her ponytail whipping as she ran to get to the ball.

"Oi! Doctor, stop showing off and look at the ball!" She called out, noticing how he wasn't even looking at the ball or racket.

"Sorry!" He replied, then realized what he was apologizing for. "Neither of us have even gotten a point yet! What do you say we make this more interesting?"

"How?" Rose caught the ball with her hand and approached the net, so she wouldn't have to shout to talk to him.

"Let's make this harder! One legged tennis!" The Doctor exclaimed, lifting his right leg off the ground and taking the ball from Rose. Then he started bouncing the ball up and down on the racket, keeping eye contact with her.

"You are such a show off..." She moaned, swiping her racket at the ball and laughing as it flew away from him.

"Okay, fine, two legged, and whoever gets the first point... Wins."

"Just a one point game? That's not very interesting. I tell you what, let's add some stakes."

"Stakes? Like betting?" His eyes widened, "Not like that vegetable oil thing again, please."

"If I win... You have to... Um..."

"If I win you have to admit my tennis skills are unmatchable and nothing can compare to them," He smirked, walking towards the bag of tennis balls.

"Well If I win you have to say that my tennis skills are unmatchable and nothing can compare to them," Rose repeated him, laughing as he picked up ten tennis balls and balanced them all on his racket perfectly.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you are on."

They got into their positions on the court and prepared to start their one point match. Rose was honestly beginning to get worried, he was pretty good, as much as she hated to admit it. But she had to try and beat him, because watching him say that she was better at tennis would be very satisfying. She smiled at the very thought. The human held her racket in both hands, prepared to do a backhand shot or a forehand, though it was easy to predict that it'd probably be a backhand. The Doctor had already been able to tell that she was worse at that. He held the ball up and wiggled it tauntingly, about to throw it up in the air. Just as Rose laughed at his antics, he struck the ball hard with his racket, sending it flying across his field, close to the left border of her side of the court.

"Not bad for a skinny alien," She called out, hitting the ball back towards him.

The Doctor wiped some sweat off his forehead and ran to the right of his court, prepared to hit the ball. He couldn't help but look at her when she said those words. Skinny alien? He was not that skinny! The tennis ball missed his racket due to his lack of focus, and bounded off past him. "You distracted me!" The Doctor yelled as she fell to the ground in her uncontrollable laughter.

"You have to say it!" She teased as he approached her, blushing a very un-manly bright pink.

"But... Round two?" He suggested, a pout on his face.

"Say it, Doctor!" Rose stood up and put her hands on his hips, unable to hide the smile that still crept on her lips.

The Time-Lord reluctantly mumbled a strand of words, Rose couldn't quite hear him.

"I couldn't hear that, could you repeat it?" She teased, putting her tennis racket down and placing a hand to her ear, mockingly.

"You're tennis skills are unmatchable and nothing can compare to them. Happy?" He said reluctantly, not meeting her gaze.

"Very! Now come on, lots of time left! Let's go!" Rose exclaimed, picking up their supplies and bounding back off to the TARDIS.


	7. Conversations

"But Rose! I have. Uh. Things to do. You can help me, though!" The Doctor said, not sure why he was even trying anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, Rose was the boss. Not that he'd ever say that. Nope.

"Oh yeah? What _things_ do you have to do?" Rose put on an amused smile and folded her arms across her chest.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed, "Well... The Zig-Zag plotter isn't... Uh... Zig-Zaggy."

Rose walked over to the TARDIS console and looked at the zig-zag shaped lever. "First of all, it's fine, second of all, zig-zaggy isn't a word."

"First of all," He imitated her, "The TARDIS tells me it needs to be fixed, and second of all, it's not a word? It was on Gallifrey."

His companion rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the zig-zag plotter. "It feels fine to me. And she's not telling _me_ anything."

He pointed at his head and gave her a manic grin, "Time-Lord senses. Besides, doesn't it feel... Straight?"

Rose laughed, "Fine. But I'm going to shower and then go to bed. And in the morning, we'll do something else domesticy. Capiché?"

"But you said one domestic day! How about tomorrow I take you to the planet of gingers! Filled with billions upon billions of red heads!"

"Think if you go there you'll be ginger in your next regeneration?" Rose teased, her to the sticking out of her mouth.

"Oi!" The Doctor said, a little upset that she had mentioned regenerations. He rather liked this body, even if being ginger would be fantastic. "No, fine, okay, we'll do more of you domesticy stuff."

"Thanks!" Rose jumped with ecstasy and hugged him tightly. He smiled a little and returned the hug, surprised at how easily he followed her orders. Oh, if Rassilon could see him now.

* * *

The following morning Rose got out of the shower and walked into the console room wearing a cute green dress and a matching green towel around her hair. She saw the Doctor sitting on the jumpseat next to the console, snoring.

The second she stepped in front of him his eyes snapped open and he grinned at her. "Rose! Good morning!"

"Good morning," She returned, drying off her hair. "You fix that zig-zag plotter?"

"There's something wrong with the zig-zag plotter?" His eyes widened a bit until he remembered! "Oh, yes! All fixed, all fine and dandy that plotter is. Ready to, uh, plot. Things. Sorry, I never really did pass my exam for flying the old girl. But in my defense that was a hard exam! Can you imagine having to understand all the mechanics of an infinite ship! I was studying so long I didn't even have time for bananas! Well, I always make time for bananas. Maybe that's why I failed. But-"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling again."

"Right, rambling. Wait, again? Do I do that a lot?" He looked at her with pure curiosity and stood up from the jumpseat.

"In this body, yes," Rose smiled as he poked at someone on the console screen.

"I didn't in my last body? Are you picking favorites, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor faked offense and put his hands on his hearts.

"Well, you loved to use one word answers back then."

"That's a good thing?" He said with surprise, turning around to face her and folding his arms.

"Kept things simpler. And in that body you had that really cool northern accent," She said, containing her laughter when he actually started to look offended.

"My accent now isn't cool? But, hey, look at this hair!" He ran a hand through his spiky hair and stared at her.

"Well, personally, I preferred it short. And that leather jacket was pretty cool, too."

The Doctor's jaw dropped at this. "You preferred it short? _Seriously?_ And you thought that jacket was _cool?_ I thought you-"

Halfway through his rant he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Relax Doctor, I'm joking with you!"

"Hmmph. Really?" He looked up at her distrustingly like a grumpy child. "You should have seen my old bodies. _Rassilon,_ those were mistakes."

"Really, now let's get going!" Rose smiled and nodded her head towards the console.

"Where?"

Rose frowned, she hadn't even thought of anything yet, she had been so busy watching the Doctor get jealous over himself. "Hm... Can we get a pet?"

_"What?"_


End file.
